An application may be installed through an operating system (e.g., Microsoft® Windows®, Apple® MacOS, Linux, Solaris®, etc.) of a client device (e.g., a rich client device such as a personal computer and/or a laptop, a thin client device such as a workstation and/or a mobile device, etc.). The application may require customization certain aspects (e.g., DLL file changes, etc.) of the operating system to operate with the client device. Furthermore, a user of the client device may customize a desktop (e.g., a workspace) of the operating system (e.g., a look and feel of a file system, position of files and folders, a color scheme, a background, a security preference, etc.) to the user's likeness (e.g., preference, privacy requirement, etc.).
An administrator (e.g., network administrator) may employ a centralized policy management methodology (e.g., central management of passwords and privileges) to control access to the client device. The network administrator may manage numerous (e.g., hundreds, thousands, etc.) ones of client devices and/or users simultaneously. If the user leaves an organization (e.g., a corporation, a university, etc.) employing the user and/or if the operating system of the client device needs to be reinstalled (e.g., becomes corrupted), the administrator may need to manually reconstruct the desktop for the user (e.g., to discover content). Furthermore, the administrator may need to manually update (e.g., reinstall, install a patch, upgrade, etc.) the application on the client device during such instances. It may be cost prohibitive for the organization to employ enough administrators to manually service each client device and each user. Furthermore, hundreds of hours may be wasted in manually configuring desktops and in manually installing updates on client devices. This may cost the organization time, money and effort.